Mass Effect: The Ultimate Paragon
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: A different ending to they Mass Effect series. What if an alien civilization long before the Protheans had hidden a different kind of weapon in the Citadel's systems, just waiting for the right person activate it? Turns out Shepard was the right one. F!Shepard/Kaidan. Full description inside. Rated T for now, may switch to M later.
1. Sacrifice

**Mass Effect 3 is known for its endings and the criticism it received for essentially being all the same with different colored explosions and undoing everything the player worked towards. As of this chapter, I have not played all three games but have read up on the endings. I will attempt to write a chapter story about my own as I have not played the game and only can rely of wiki information, some technology may not be depicted fully accurate to their game-side depictions.  
**

**I know there are probably multiple ones of different endings out there. I hope my is different and that you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Meet StarNight Shepard, a war hero and raised in the navy, one one ship or another. Her face is well defined, her cheekbones sharp giving her a face that can be quite severe when it wants to be._

_Her hair is brown most of the time tied in a bun, with hazel eyes and light tan skin. She is physically fit, a perfect Spectre with both the abilities of a soldier and a biotic. (A Vanguard.)_

_She romanced Kaidan Alenko, finding to be a charming man with great biotic power. While his lack of romance had made him stumble over his courtship of her, not to mention him actually following the regs,) the fumbling and such had only endeared him to Shepard even more. Never once does Shepard stray from her love of Kaidan to anyone else, even after he confronts her on Horizon about working with Cerberus._

_Shepard is a paragon. She always strives to settle things peacefully and without harm, though she is more then ready to pull the trigger if she needs to. While in public she strives to maintain a neutral expression and keep herself from seeming weak to prevent anyone from leveraging her with her friends. Once aboard ship, away from the crowds, or helping people solve problems with missing family/friends/units, she tends to soften up. Aboard the _Normandy _her crew knows her as a pretty fun-loving person, one who is not afraid to let people do their jobs. She would often be found in the cockpit with Joker, their constant sarcastic jokes and trading of humorous statements was always borderline flirting but never seemed to cross. If the crew was lucky, they could see the Commander and Alenko trade a quick kiss now and then once it became obvious between the two that they could not deny their relationship._

_The story begins with the choice which will end the Reaper threat and restore peace to the galaxy._

**Mass Effect: _The Ultimate Paragon_**

* * *

StarNight Shepard looked down at the dead body of the Illusive Man, then to the AI, then to Anderson. Three choices, all of them up to her.

She turned, the bun in her hair frazzled and eyes shining with unshed tears. She had a duty to perform, all of them would end the threat in different ways, so how did she end it? Any way she would end the threat and she knew it would be the end of her own life.

The glowing pillar of light just out from the walkway that led to it seemed to call to her. The merge of organic and synthetic life.

Shepard took a breath and closed her eyes, then ran.

She didn't understand what made her keep going, everything in her told her stop, basic human instinct, soldier training, everything told her to stop and keep herself alive, that's what she had been doing since the whole mess started, so how did she ignore that screaming voice now? She did not know, and did not care.

The energy raced around her as she fell, her eyes closed, running through her life like a motion picture, the good, the bad, the ugly, the beautiful flashed before her. This was her end, but a new beginning for everyone else.

Except her.

* * *

Somewhere, deep within the Citadel's databases, missed by the Catalyst, the Protheans, ignored by the Keepers and having been ignored for many Reaper cycles, some sort of code flickered to life.

It looked upon Shepard and her memories, processing her life and decisions in a time span too short to measure. that code, or whatever it could be called saw that life and if it had been alive, it might have smiled. The galaxy need not loose such a person, for even the best ending in this situation would cause much pain and suffering. There were dark parts to the life it saw, nightmares of lost friends and visions of death.

But above those was a shining light, an unending love for her lover, an acceptance of views, and a different kind of love for every team mate that had stayed loyal to her throughout the years. This was a true paragon.

* * *

A sudden surge of energy burst through the wires of the Citadel and the Crucible and Shepard's body was surrounded by a glow of blue light.

Shepard opened her eyes, already accepting that she was dead and whatever the afterlife was, she would gladly take it.

Surrounding her were misty black and greys with white specks floating in the background like stars. Was this afterlife? It was a bit of disappointment, she might not believe in a higher being but it must be better then this.

Suddenly the grey fog condensed, the white speck condensing as well to form a tall figure. Shepard couldn't make out any shape, it wasn't a human or a Prothean. She didn't speak, but it spoke for her.

_**"Dear Child, You have activated our secret**_** weapon."** It said in a voice of perfect English. Shepard was confused, what did it mean? It wasn't a Prothean, so what had she done?

It must have heard her thoughts, or maybe she had spoke her mind, because it explained.

_**"Dear Child, we were once a civilization of this galaxy, long before what you call the Protheans, or even their predecessors, came about. We had seen the ruins, studied them well, and realized what had happened, much like your kind and the Protheans did. Our weapon was more subtle because in the end, or race had been in decline for years due to genetic instability. Our 'code,' as you would call it, would lay in wait, below the knowledge of even the Controller of the Reapers, for someone else to construct a weapon. The Protheans gave their knowledge to you, and you built it. We figured correctly that an organic life form would have to sacrifice itself to save the rest, whether to activate it or control**_** it.****"** The ghostly figure paused.

_**"But one condition for the savor of his weapon controlled must be met, that they must be of the utmost good, a savior and prophet of their kind. Looking upon your memories you are this, a god among your race, even the entire galaxy. You will be saved, the galaxy will be at**_** peace."**

The fog suddenly swirled forward and surrounded her and Shepard scream seem to echo through her mind as jolts of electricity ran through her. She felt her body change, as though it had reached its perfection and her eyes opened watching as her vision of the energy around her expanded and blinded her.

* * *

Through out the galaxy, the Reapers ground to a halt. Aliens and humans alike felt their bodies change as they seamlessly merged to form the perfection of organic and synthetic life. Reaper ships began to pick up life pods and the many ships of the galaxies races began to work together. However many ships were confused, the mass relays did not explode in balls of fire, they stayed in working condition, and many questioned what had happened.

No one talked about Shepard and the sacrifice she had made to bring peace to the galaxy.

Or so they thought...

* * *

_**Please review, it inspires me to write more! Constructive criticism welcome.  
**_


	2. Rebirth

**As of this chapter, I have not played all three games but have read up on the endings. I will attempt to write a chapter story about my own as I have not played the game and only can rely of wiki information, some technology may not be depicted fully accurate to their game-side depictions.  
**

* * *

On the _Normandy_ Joker sat in his chair in the cockpit, hands clasped around his head.

He had put the ship down safely. Every member of Shepard's team was still alive. Shepard wasn't though and that ate at him like acid did through metal. He could still hear her laughs at his jokes and her gentle scolding of him and EDI for their childish antics. He remembered her gently pushing him to to be with EDI, how he had been a bit resistant, but how she had shown him the affection which EDI had gained for him. Shepard had never judged him for his disease. He remembered the look he'd gotten from her when he had defended himself against the attack to his personal record which never came.

A raised eyebrow, a small frown, a wrinkle on her forehead, and a cross of her arms. She hadn't ever checked his record, and never had before questioned his ability to fly the ship. She didn't even try to correct his arrogance, she had just accepted as truth from the start.

And she was gone. Dead. Pushing up daisies. Six feet under. However it was put it didn't make the man known for his jokes and sometimes sarcastic remarks any happier.

EDI came up behind him and hugged him, resting her chin on his head still covered by his trademark hat.

Joker rose stiffly thanks to the braces on his legs and looked down at his arms, noting the green lines and he looked down at the braces. He sat back down and took them off, leaning them up against the console and fixed the legs of his pants and took a breath. He hauled himself up to his feet and waited for the pain of his legs breaking as they took the full force of his weight.

They didn't and he took some unsure steps away from his chair and offered his arm to EDI, who took it firmly and helped him to the open hatch leading to the outside.

He wasn't the only one mourning. That was a given. Shepard was popular with the crew. But most of them still had their friends or lovers.

Joker's eyes rested on the form of one Kaidan Alenko. The man was sitting on a nearby rock, looking out upon an endless blue ocean. the rest of the team stood away from him, obviously in mourning but unwilling to break the sorrow of the man who had considered Shepard his love.

_"I feel different now."_ EDI said._ "I no longer feel like an outcast, but rather one of the same. My grief for Shepard's loss is great, but her choice gave me, and all other AIs, a home among their creators."_ She leaned in closer to Joker, who put an arm around her as she spoke again. _"Shepard will be missed greatly by many people all over the galaxy."_ Her eyes trailed up to look at Kaidan. _"Some more then others."_

* * *

Kaidan heard EDI but did not look up from his study of the ocean. The woman he had loved deserved better then that. Anyone with that amount of goodness in their heart deserved better. How cruel the universe was to end the life of such a person so early.

_"Picking up some form of energy approaching the ship."_ EDI suddenly said and everyone looked up, alarmed. Kaidan rose, his body beginning to glow as he allowed his biotic power to surge to the forefront. Everyone else reached for their weapons, even joker and EDI grabbed their pistols, ready.

Of course as the energy settled down everyone formed a circle around it, their shields up and weapons changed, ready to deal with this thing, what ever it was.

The thing began to glow brighter, so bright even Tali's visor could not blot it out and everyone turned away as the energy released. To their surprise, they were unharmed, if a bit dazed from the bright light.

Kaidan heard a gasp from EDI, since she was an AI in an artificial body of course she would come to her senses first. Even though he was some sort of human machine cross now, it still took time for him to blink the after images away.

When he did he nearly fell over in shock.

Commander Shepard stood there in beautiful light white armor he had never seen before with gold and blue accents glowing upon it. The lines upon her exposed face were not green, rather a blue that matched the accents on her armor. Her hair was out of its usual bun, flowing around her shoulders gracefully. Around her head was a holographic halo of blue symbols which he could not read.

The most striking thing he noticed, however, was the wings.

A pair of white wings made of a sort of metal sprouted from her shoulder blades like some sort of angel. Blue lines ran down the feathers, showing every detail and shining with a beauty that stunned him and everyone around him.

As her feet finally touched the ground from her floating position her eyes stopped glowing and those beautiful hazel eyes blinked up at him with a smile that melted his heart. She moved forward quickly, pulling Kaidan into a hug and a kiss, her warm lips bringing back a rush of memories and confirming it really was his Shepard. He hugged her tighter then he ever had, deepening the kiss. He felt Shepard's wings surround them and for that moment, the two were lost in each other, two lovers reconnected when both had known that one of them was dead.

Kaidan did not know how long it was until he allowed Shepard free of his embrace. Even then he held her hand firmly, not willing to let her go. Obviously Shepard had no intention of leaving his side and stood close enough he let go of her hand and placed his arm around her. He looked down, finally formulating words to say.

"How?" He asked and Shepard shook her head.

"I do not know. I think my memories triggered it, but a weapon 'code' of a lost civilization long before the Protheans saved me from dying. It was quite confusing, since I thought I was dead."

"What exactly are you now?" Garrus asked, pointing to her wings and armor, however Liara broke in.

"Wait, Shepard, will you let me meld with you to see what you saw?"

Shepard thought about it for a moment before nodding, turning to face the Asari.

Liara stepped forward, Shepard wondered why she had come back after being Shadow Broker for so long. She operated her position on the go and with great discretion, rarely returning to her ship. During the final battle, she was there to help, and while Shepard never would of turned her down, itt had seemed odd for the Asari to come back after her successful takeover of Shadow Broker.

"Shepard, relax and meld your mind with mine." She paused. "Embrace eternity." Her eyes suddenly turned black as the memory played out in the Asari's mind. A few long moments later Liara's eyes went back to normal and she stepped back before she spoke. "What I saw and heard was a race that considered far ahead of time that someone would stop the Reapers. While you had help, it is obvious that to them, they knew it would take only one to decide the fate of the galaxy... and that they would die for galaxy they called home. To them..."

Liara paused to turn and look over the ocean, crashing gently at the breach, "this person would have to make a difficult choice, sacrifing oneself is hard, as every race has some sort of survival instinct, those that don't have been trained out by way of religions or brainwashing or any number of things." She turned back. "But you were different. Your life was peppered with hard choices, choices most would of been scared to make. Yet you solved most of them peacefully, the Rachni Queen you saved, Saren's death, saving Joker, Virmire, all these things were hard choices and conversations, one choice even killed you yet you did not hesitate, yet you still feel. Ashley's death affected you greatly, as did sacrificing the Council, these dark parts were only minor shadows in a mind that shines as bright as your armor did. You are the embodiment of humanity's goodness. You are not perfect, no human or alien could ever be that, but you shine so bright few dare to look your way, yet those that do never take their eyes off you."

"Of course." Tali interjected. "So this thing that you are is the embodiment of what humanity would see as good." She made a motion. "On the homeworld, we considered many things to embody good, but the most beautiful was a vine-like plant which grew along stones and buildings. Their branches and vines would create complex patterns, many which are still used in Quarian culture today. Someone wearing the most beautiful of these designs would be considered a good person, as they are often given as thank you gifts and are expensive to have painted, stitched or produced."

"An angel." Kaidan said, "A mythical being some of humanity's religion would look up to as servants of a higher power. Given that the god, or gods, were often not given specific face or they varied so much from artist to artist no one has a clear idea of what they look like, you can't really give anyone something to represent them. An angel however is more or less the same, with a pair of wings and usually wearing white."

"Huh." Garrus said with his version of a smile on his face. "Seems the alias 'Archangel' might be a better fit for you now."

"Well," Shepard responded with a smile of her own. "I didn't hold off three different criminal gangs for weeks on end and get myself blown up by a gunship. Remember face paint fixes everything." The Turian laughed at the old joke and Kaidan pulled her close again.

I always knew you were a good person Shepard." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and the green lines along his body seemed to glow brighter. "Now look at you, your Humanity's Paragon."

"Asari's Paragon." Liara chimed in.

"Turian's Paragon." Garrus said.

Quarian's Paragon." Tali said.

"Rachni's Paragon." EDI spoke up. "Geth's Paragon."

Shepard's face turned red and Kaidan smiled, tilting her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"You just saved the galaxy and lived to tell the tale, you are what we speak Shepard, do not deny this. You are the Galaxy's Paragon." He paused, giving her a small kiss.

"You are The Ultimate Paragon."

* * *

_**Don't worry, there shall be more about the rebuilding and the effects of Shepard's merge of organic and synthetic life. It shall be quite the adventure.  
**_


	3. Citadel

**Mass Effect 3 is known for its endings and the criticism it received for essentially being all the same with different colored explosions and undoing everything the player worked towards. As of this chapter, I have not played all three games but have read up on the endings. I will attempt to write a chapter story about my own as I have not played the last game(currently one Mass Effect 2) and only can rely of wiki information, some technology may not be depicted fully accurate to their game-side depictions.  
**

* * *

Shepard's face was still red from embarrassment, seems the merge hadn't gotten rid of human emotion, but she nodded.

"I guess so." She mumbled, looking up at the _Normandy._ Her eyes quickly turned to Joker and a smile lit up her face. Obviously she hadn't gotten a good look at everyone and the sight of Joker, standing on his own and without the obvious braces underneath his pants obviously told Shepard he'd been cured of his bone disease.

Joker liked his Commander, he thought she was a good CO and a pretty nice person to keep company up in the cockpit.

Though he didn't expect how strong she was. He was, for a guy, kind weak due to his former disease, not a pushover, put still kind light. He should of remembered the time Shepard carried Kaidan back to the ship on her shoulders, because she was strong.

So the hug he got nearly collapsed his ribcage, and he gasped. "God damn it Commander, I'd you just shoot me."

Shepard let Joker out the hug and he staggered back, breathing heavily. "Dear Lord woman, I survived the destruction of the last ship, go to work for those Cerberus bastards just to be at your side and this is the thanks I get?"

"Sorry, just happy your disease is no longer a factor." Shepard responded and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah everyone feels sorry for the guy with the disease. Thanks Commander." Joker voice dripped sarcasm and a few of the group around them looked offended by Shepard just punched him in him in the shoulder, hard. Causing the pilot to fall down.

Shepard crossed her arms with a smirk. "Still haven't gotten your land legs." She shook her head. "I suggest you acquire them before getting snippy with me with on your own two feet."

"Still the Commander I know and love." Joker replied with a grin of his own, jumping back to his feet. "Now how about we get back to the Citadel? I still have an intact ship here and a wonderful AI." At that EDI smiled. "I wanna put this baby through her paces again."

* * *

It had taken a few days, even with the mass relays, to get back to the Citadel. Joker put the ship through every test he could, like the _Normandy_ was a new, right out the slip. The ship performed flawlessly and Shepard checked in with everyone, making sure they were alright and generally discussing how everyone felt about the merge. Some did not trust it, some accepted it. For many the jury was still out, but all were amazed Shepard's transformation.

Turns out the armor never really came off, it just sort of folded back upon itself into a containment unit in between the pair of wings. Under the armor was a white version of the shipboard smartsuit Shepard liked to wear, with all the proper rank markings. The wings did not remove with the armor, they stayed out, the white metal seeming to have life it. It was usually warm to the touch when Shepard was happy, when angry, depending on how she expressed the anger, the metal would either get really hot and the lines would turn red, or the metal would turn cold and the lines would glow silver. It was taking Shepard a while to get use to the extra appendages she had acquired, often flaring them or shaking them without noticing, often disturbing those around her.

It would take time for everyone to adjust to the new status quo, and they were well on their way.

* * *

Joker watched his readings as he approached the Citadel and Earth. Surprisingly, he was going quite slow, as a precaution.

Shepard glanced out the veiwport, watching as Alliance, Turian, Asari and Reaper ships surged forward towards the _Normandy._ She saw Joker's hand start to reach for the weapon's control, but EDI's hand flashed out and stopped him.

_"Wait a second Jeff, their hailing."_ EDI looked up as Kaidan, Tali, and Garrus gathered in behind Shepard to listen. Shepard nodded and the weary old voice of Hackett came over the speakers.

"_Normandy, we are glad to see you again, though the loss of Shepard is a loss we all share."_

Everyone shared a glance, but Hackett was still talking.

_"These ships, including my own, coming out to meet you, are an honor guard. We will escort you in."_ Hackett closed the com channel before anyone replied and Shepard turned to the group.

"Well, last time I checked I'm still alive. I have an idea..." She said, motioning everyone to gather around her and began to lay on a plan on how to make her entrance.

* * *

People of all races lined the streets, some still looked like they distrusted one another, but over all everyone was just trying to rebuild the damage to the Citadel that had been sustained in the synthesis.

The group which walked out of the Normandy was in tight formation, tight enough that Shepard was concealed from those around her. Everyone wore their best suit of armor or uniform. This group consisted of Kaidan, Liara, Jacob, Tali, Garrus, Miranda, Grunt, EDI, and Joker. They walked quickly along the pathways to get to the Council chambers, eyes ahead, expressions neutral.

People recognized them of course and many paused to bow their heads or show signs of grief.

It didn't take long for the group to be stepping up the stairs to the Council Chambers. It had been badly damaged, but what was the Council now stood there waiting for them.

Anderson was there, though he was not the human councilman, rather another man, probably a politician of some sort stood in nice formal clothing along side the others.

"Welcome." The asari said politely.

"We are sorry for your loss." The turian said gruffly.

Anderson stepped forward. "We know it must of been hard for you to lose your commanding officer and friend. Shepard was one hell of a person, and the galaxy is lesser at her loss."

To the council's surprise no one seemed to agree, the slightest of smiles flickering over Kaidan's face as Joker spoke.

"Then thankfully it hasn't lost it yet."

The group parted to reveal Shepard, in her white armor with wings and more than one person who had gathered gasped at the sight. As she walked forward, the lines along her face and on her wings began to glow blue, the halo of unreadable symbols forming around a head topped with beautiful flowing brown hair.

She stopped, looking up at the Council, who was shocked by her appearance, and gave a bow, flaring her wings.

"I am far from dead, Council members." She came out of the bow, folding her wings against her back. "I am quite alive, how is hard to explain, but I am here, ready to help the galaxy in its new-found peace."

Anderson was the first to talk. "Commander Shepard, let me be the first to say its damn good to see you alive after watching you jump into that energy beam." He walked up to her and the two shook hands firmly. "Damn good Commander."

"I'm glad I could be here as well." She said stepping back. "I'm ready help," She glanced back at her team. "and so is my team."

* * *

_**Please review, it inspires me to write more! Constructive criticism welcome.  
**_


	4. Champion

** As of this chapter, I have not played all three games but have read up on the endings. I will attempt to write a chapter story about my own as I have not played the last game(currently on Mass Effect 2) and only can rely of wiki information, some technology may not be depicted fully accurate to their game-side depictions.  
**

* * *

Three months so far.

It had been three months since the Reaper threat had been halted and the galaxy united. there was still trouble out there, pirates and slavers, but the Reapers were quickly getting rid of them and cleansing out pirate bases.

Shepard was being kept very busy on the Citadel where the Council made best use of her. Since she was still a Spectre, she could go out in the Normandy whenever she liked to solve problems on other planets with the support of her various people.

* * *

It was a slow day, Shepard, unlike many of her friends who were enjoying themselves back on their own planets or with loved ones here, she was doing paperwork.

She had decided to help Admiral Anderson out for the day with his fleet requests, seeing as she was a Spectre and he trusted her to look over all the paperwork, he had gone to talk to another Admiral about personnel transfers between the fleets.

_"Commander."_

EDI's voice interrupted Shepard and she looked up from the datapad at the wall, EDI had patched into her earbug and she tilted her head slightly.

"What is it EDI?"

_"It would appear a Rachni ship docked with Citadel and C-Sec refuses to clear them to come aboard."_

Shepard rolled her eyes. Even after all that the Rachni had done, people still didn't trust them.

"What docking bay?"

_"A56, and you better hurry Commander."_

"tell me about it." Shepard mumbled, grabbing her pistol and headed out the door at a run.

* * *

When Shepard finally reached the docking bay in question she saw no less then a dozen C-Sec troopers in armor pointing their rifles at the door. The commander was an asari who looked old enough to have been alive during the Rachni Wars as she walked up to the asari.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shepard asked and the asari turned, looking a bit flustered when she realized she was face-to-face with the person that had saved the galaxy, but regained control and spoke.

"The rachni wish to board the station and I can't allow it for the safety of the civilians."

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and stifled a graon. What she really wanted to do was punch the asari in the face. She should remember that the Rachni had supplied excellent engineers for the war and afterwards were even helping rebuild places which might of been written off due to extreme environments.

"Look," Shepard finally said. "The Rachni are our allies and are peaceful now, this isn't the Rachni War, let them in." She said hitting the last word hard with a glare at the asari, the lines on her body glowing silver. The asari swallowed and radioed up to where the controls were locked down. Shepard noted in disgust that the asari did not order her troops to stand down.

She stepped in between two troopers ignoring protests about her getting in the line of fire and waited.

The door cycled open to reveal the Rachni Queen. She had chosen her docking well because there was just enough space for her to fit in, though not a lot. She hadn't grown anymore since Shepard had saved her from the Reapers, but her size made more than one person run away and a few of the C-Sec guards dropped their guns in shock.

Shepard stepped forward and looked up at the Queen she had saved twice, the queen ducked her head to look her in the eyes and suddenly Shepard's eyes glowed bright as the Queen spoke to her in her mind.

**Thank you again. Though others do not sing songs of trust, you remain a calm note among the louder ones.**

_What are you here for? _Shepard asked mentally and one of the Queens antennae swept down to touch her.

**I come with gift for your kindness that would also serve as a bridge or peaceful songs between our races.**

_What is that?  
_

The Rachni Queen made a small noise and Shepard's vision cleared. The Queen had backed up through the enormous bay door, closer to her ship.

A much smaller, (yet still much larger then any of the Human, Krogan, Turians, or Asari around) Rachni skittered forward. It was a brood warrior, a bit larger then a regular soldier, but its exoskeleton was white with blue accents, much like how Shepard's new armor looked. It crawled forward to come face to face with Shepard. She reached out with a hand and one of the antennae reached down to meet it. There was a sense of exploration and suddenly a connection snapped into place, for a second the lines of Shepard's body glowed bright blue and the Rachni warrior in front of her had lines which glowed a darker blue, but it died down and the warrior spoke into her mind.

**One who gave us forgiveness for our past aggressions, I am here to bridge the gap between our races and sing songs of peace and joy. I am a part of your team, a capable warrior willing to sacrifice my song to protect those who cannot yet sing. **

"A diplomat." Shepard said quietly, but everyone heard anyways due to how silent everyone was. Shepard's eyes trailed back up to the Queen who had already turned to get back on her spaceship. "Thank you."

**You are welcome, if you need our help, our songs and warriors will always be at your service. **The queen climbed back aboard her ship and it quickly disappeared into the darkness of space, leaving Shepard alone with the white rachni warrior.

"A white Rachni Warrior? You must be a rare lot." She said, absentmindedly rubbing the of the Rachni's head, to which he responded with a small pleased trill. "Since I can't speak your language very well, may I call you Champion?"

**You may.** The rachni said. **Where may I spin my nest so I can be with you most often?**

Shepard smiled, motioning for the rachni to follow and the bug alien did. "You'll want the Normandy's shuttle bay, or maybe engineering. We'll find you a spot, I mean we found places for three krogans, and still had room to spare." She said as she walked away, leaving shocked and amazed C-Sec troopers and civilians behind.

* * *

_**Please review, it inspires me to write more! Constructive criticism welcome.  
**_


End file.
